


Bath Day

by Kalloway



Series: Sparklerift [5]
Category: Gundam 00, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gundam frames do need to be washed now and then.





	Bath Day

**Author's Note:**

> MonthlySuperGo, May 2018-- 'soap'

"Shiho!" 

Shiho smiled at Kazuki before bending down to let 00 flutter out of her arms and towards a group of other haros that seemed like they were unsure about helping or staying out of the way. 

"I think I'm ready," she said as she stood. Ready as she'd ever be. 

"Well, we're good to go. Soap and brushes and hoses." 

And Exia, with all his Avalanche Dash kit, and Strike in her absolutely garish Strike Freedom rig, both reaching for their temporary pilots with outstretched hands. 

It was bath day. Shiho was pretty sure she'd never be dry again.


End file.
